The Pearl, The Dragon, and The Gypsy of Spain
by Wild Territory
Summary: have attacked Port Royal for the second time in nearly ten years - this time around the results were deadly. People were killed, houses burned, markets destroyed... Nothing was left untouched. 'Rash Will Turner' wants revenge - but he can't do it himsel
1. Prologue

Title: Untitled (Possibly to be called The Black Pearl, The Dragon, and The Gypsy of Spain... Really bad title, hence why I'm going to wait until I think of a better one)  
  
Rating: R for some violence, drug taking, and -maybe- romance in later chapters.  
  
Summary: Pirates have attacked Port Royal for the second time in nearly ten years - this time around the results were deadly. People were killed, houses burned, markets destroyed... Nothing was left untouched. Ever since the departure of the famed Captain Jack Sparrow, all of Port Royal has kept moderate relations with the man and crew... Now, after many years of trade with the strange man, they ask for his help for the very first time - they want him to do what they can't do themselves - find the Pirates at fault... And kill them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Pirates of the Caribbean characters - only the Endriago, and the Caritas family... That's about it - oh and the plot too. So don't be stealing none of my work!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay - I know the summary seems a bit... Silly, but it's really only a rough outline of what's going to happen - it's got a whole lot of fantasy-ness in it and lots of fun stuff like that! Anyway, I just wanted to write a PoTC fiction and this was what came to mind... It's my first one of this sort, so give me a break if I really screw it up - criticism and comments are appreciated!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Port Royal lay in ruin for the second time in nearly ten years. Even in the darkest of alley-ways the dreadful mark of the pirates could be seen. They had shown no mercy, nothing had been left untouched. Houses that had once stood cheerfully underneath the brilliant Caribbean sun now lay scattered in charred pieces on the ground. Markets, once lush with goods and trade, were empty, overturned, and destroyed - robbed of all valuables and food. Bodies of men - and women - who had dared resist the attack lay dead in the streets, the pungent smell of burnt and rotting flesh permeating throughout the entire village. Goods had been stolen, women kidnapped, men killed - it was not a pretty sight... Those who had been left alive lay huddled in the basement of the Governors house, barely fifty of them left alive at the most. It was a dreadful act of Piracy, one that appeared to have no point to it - besides what appeared to be the pure joy of killing.  
  
It had all started at the stroke of midnight on a breezy summer's night. The watchmen were growing tired, the end of their watch creeping closer and closer. All appeared to be well, not a single sound or movement piercing the peaceful night sky. It was a calm and pleasant night - the type on which a young man and his sweetheart could be found strolling in the growing shadows of the darkness. Things seemed fine... All except for one peculiarity...  
  
There was an unfamiliar scent on the air. Mixed with the salt and brine of the sea, there was the fragrance of foreign spices with a touch of wood smoke... It was an odd thing to smell, indeed. Fires had been long put out and spices tucked away - most everyone in the settlement of Port Royal was tucked at home in their beds, dreaming of the day to come. But the aroma persisted from the east, and if you stood on the Eastern Docks you could most certainly smell it - yet nothing could be seen out over the eastern seas.  
  
Soon enough the watchmen grew accustomed to the strange smell, the pleasant fragrance coating their throats and nostrils, dreamy smiles flickering across their features from time to time. One by one, their eye- lids began to droop, each man relaxing their post as pleasant dreams seemed to force themselves over each and every one of them.  
  
A ship appeared to the east. And not just any ship for that matter - it was a Pirate Ship... And perhaps one of rather unnatural creation... It seemed to flutter in and out of visibility - as if it were dodging behind a fold of cloth in the seamless night. It moved swiftly towards the town of Port Royal, fire-red sails catching the scented breeze and gliding with an unusual lack of sound, drifting closer and closer to its destination.  
  
Finally the mighty ship pulled itself into port, the ship stopping exactly before the dock, a man stepping from the ship to the sturdy wooden platform before him. Dressed in all black and wearing a dramatic cape of the same color, the man was obviously the captain of the fine ship. Taking another step forward, he held himself tall, surveying the settlement with a cruel malice. He held a heavy cloth over his mouth - perhaps, to protect himself from the sleep-educing fragrance - but despite the fact that he covered his mouth you could still see a pleased smirk creeping up into his eyes.  
  
"Very well then," He said, in his most arrogant manner, sneering at one of sleeping watchmen that lay next to his foot. "Continue according to plan, show them no mercy," He continued, yawning as he rested a hand on the hilt of the sword. "Let it be known that no friend of the Black Pearl will live to speak another day - bring me whatever Black Spice you can find." The man exclaimed cruelly, speaking the words as if they left a poor taste on his tongue. "Off you go." And, with that, the captain drew his sword, eyeing the sleeping man that lay before him, dark eyes gleaming in the darkness, running the blade of his unsheathed sword along the edge of his hand. Then, raising the sword above his head with incredible ease, he brought it down in a mighty swing, running it through the watchman's neck clean through, not raising it again until the blade met wood.  
  
"Go!" He cried, turning back to the ship, cape flashing out behind him as he began making his way through the blood-thirsty pirates and sitting at the bow to watch the slaughter begin.  
  
His men, who were a mighty and terrible bunch, plunged forward into the darkness; their swords raised high above their heads and torches stretched out before them. "Por el Endriago! Por Aquilino! Por el Negro Especia!" They called out in their native language, voices furiously cutting through the peace that had resided through out all of Port Royal.  
  
The captain watched them, dark eyes grim with laugher. He had trained them well... They listened to him as they might listen to their mother - they knew better then to fail him... Getting to his feet as the first of the settlers filtered out from their home, he thrust his hand into one of his pockets, pulling it slowly out to examine what now lay in his hand. At first, it appeared to be a sort of powder, fine in texture and black in color. But, once the man held it beneath a patch of moonlight, it became clear that it was nothing of the sort.  
  
Placed beneath the silvery light, it rose towards the sky, shimmering like a diamond as it moved. Instantly, a flare sparked in the mans eyes, he stood on his tip toes, eyes fluttering shut, and inhaled the shimmering powder, not breathing out again until the last of the mysterious substance was gone.  
  
Then, cringing and holding his head, the captain winced and knelt to the ground as if struck from behind. Remaining still for what seemed like an hour in his own mind, he finally lifted himself from the ground, steadying himself by leaning on the railing. Lifting his eyes, which had been cast to the ground, he smirked. There was something different in him - the same shimmer of the mysterious powder now resided deep within his eyes...  
  
"Let the fun begin." He managed to say under his breath as he advanced forward, hands outstretched, following his crew into battle.  
  
All who lived the attack of that night never would forget the man with the moon-light eyes. For nights his crazy laughter would haunt their dreams as the image of the grand ship sailing away, their captain and crew victorious in the attack of the small town of Port Royal. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Gypsy of Spain

Authors Note: Here's chapter one - and don't worry... Jack will be showing up in the next chapter (  
  
Chapter One  
The Gypsy of Spain  
  
Sirena Caritas, known far and wide as 'The Gypsy of Spain' could be seen lounging on the Southern Docks of the small island of Isla Rosado Flor. It was a typical warm summer's morning, the sun shone high above the Caribbean Sea, and the wind blew a comfortable breeze throughout the entire island. A thoughtful expression on her face, the twenty year old girl sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the crudely made dock, looking far out into the distance.  
  
"The ocean..." She mumbled to herself, resting her elbow on her knee and leaning forward. "Why have I never explored the ocean?" It was a question she could answer in a second - she didn't like boats, she got sea sick, she didn't have a boat. It was all quite simple, really... But she was a great Gypsy! A wanderer of the world, a trader, a dancer, an entertainer! Nothing had ever stopped her from getting her way - no person, no landmass, no natural disaster had ever stopped her. That was why she was famous.  
  
"Why should a Gypsy such as myself, fear the ocean?" She said to herself, glaring at the blue-green waters beneath her, "It's just water... After all." She continued, tapping her forehead as she continued to think.  
  
She had been to Italy, to Turkey, to England... She had even traveled as far as China - but each journey she had known where she was off to, and spent the entire time beneath deck, in her cabin. Never once had she braved the unknown - to set sail all on her own and set off to a distant island... No, that was something she hadn't done.  
  
"Then the ocean it is," She said with a sigh, as she shook her heads and began to plan out the details in her head - she would need a boat... And a crew... And a hat... A really big hat. All Captains wore big hats - if she was going to steer a ship, she would be no exception...  
  
A small smile appeared on Sirena's face as she continued to think, another adventure! What do you think of that? Sirena always got excited when new things were going to start up - it really gave her a chance to think about things, especially about getting away from home.  
  
Then, from what seemed like miles away, Sirena heard a harsh voice call her name... It was a familiar voice... She hardly recognized it - but then, with a sudden change of expression and a sigh, she shook her head and turned around.  
  
"SIRENA! My god child! How is it that the entire village can hear me call but you [i]can't[/i]? It's amazing what your day dreams do to your head... Has your brother returned yet? Have you seen him? What are you doing?"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Sirena Caritas, daughter of Casimiro Caritas, and bar maid of El Crepúsculo Posado (The Twilight Inn) pulled herself away from her day dreams and turned to face her oldest sister.  
  
"Josefina, I told you I was going to sit by the dock and take a break - I haven't seen brother either... and I don't know where he is, so don't bother asking again." Sirena muttered as she got to her feet, brushing off her plain brown skirt and straightening the peasant-styled shirt.  
  
For days now her three older sisters had been on her back - about everything. First, the eldest of the five children and the only boy, Aquilino, takes off on some boat in the night and leaves without so much as a note! Sirena, being the closet to him in the family, was pinched and pressured into telling the rest of her family as much as she knew about his departure - which was nothing. The last time she had seen him before he left was the day before the event... He had given her a tiny sealed box - gold in color and oval in size. He had told her to keep it secret, and keep it safe... She didn't intend to break the promise. Next, with Aquilino gone, there was a spot at the bar open that needed to be filled. With business booming, there was no way the bar could only be manned by one person... At [i]least[/i] two would be needed to keep the customers happy. That was where Serena came in. She had just spent the entire week being coached by her father and older sisters on exactly how she should interact with the customers, how she should treat them, when to stop serving them, how she should react... It was sickening just to listen to them go on and on and on.... It could drive a person insane.  
  
And that was why she was on the dock, alone, and day dreaming. Whenever things at home got to frustrating, she became Sirena Caritas, 'The Gypsy of Spain'- an amazing adventuress who traveled the lands, braving danger, committing deeds - both good and bad, and seducing men all across the land... Exactly opposite of who she was in real life.  
  
In her little town of Isla Rosado Flor she was known as a dreamer - someone who's words tended to speak louder then her actions. She was a pretty face, long black hair that fell to her mid back in curls, and intriguing aqua eyes that always seemed to have a dreamy haze over them... Besides that, she was known as 'that little Caritas' - someone who was always getting yelled at for one reason or another, someone who never really had any friends. To all the men in town she was only good for some entertainment like the rest of the Caritas girls - they all learned to dance, and dance quite well really, one of the few things their mother had taught them before she left them. To all the women in the town, Sirena was an extra hand, someone to help and nothing more... It was no wonder Sirena preferred her fantasy world to real life, she was bigger then the little Island - much bigger, and much better! But she didn't know how to rid herself of the place... It just wasn't easily done.  
  
"Fine Sirena!" Her sister said in a huff, glaring at her from behind thick, black eyelashes. "But when padre comes to ask why the bar isn't being tended and I tell him the barmaid is off day-dreaming I won't try and stop him when he comes after you for a lashing!" Josefina snapped, turning on her heels to stomp of towards the Inn, Josefina had the largest temper of the family... Her mother had always said that she had gotten Marisol and Nicanora's (another two of her older sisters) share of the nasty trait.  
  
"Alright already!" Sirena cried after her, as she hurried after Josefina, picking up her skirts as not to trip over them. "I'm coming, I'm coming - for goodness sake, can't I relax anymore?" She snapped, once she caught up to her, casting a particularly nasty glare in her direction.  
  
"Of course you can relax! That's what night is for... Day is for work, night sleep. Got it, baratija?" Her sister said, using Sirena's usual nickname of baratija - something that always annoyed her.  
  
"I'm not 'littlest' anymore! I'm not a baratija! I'm 20 years old Josefina, when are you going to stop this nonsense?" She protested, trying to make herself look both taller, more mature, and older at the same time.  
  
"You'll always be 'la baratija hermana' to me, my Sirena, now off to work - don't keep the customers waiting too long! And remember, eye- contact..."  
  
"I know, I know, now... Go do whatever you need to do!" Sirena muttered, ushering her sister away as she made her way gloomily towards the Inn. "And so starts another day of work..." She muttered, shoving the door open and making her way to the bar. "I could sure use some ale now - shame daddy won't let me."  
  
And with a glum look on her face, Sirena got filled a glass of beer and handed to a man in front of her, a small sigh escaping her lips - what would The Gypsy of Spain do in this situation? ... She had the whole afternoon to ponder it. 


End file.
